Younger Years
by TwistedAngelPurple
Summary: Everyone was a child at some point. What were the Ninja Storm Rangers like as kids?
1. Baby Brother

"Baby Brother"

"Hunter, sweetie come here." Helen Bradley called her son over. 

"Mommy!" two-year-old Hunter Bradley said toddling over to his mom. "Baby?" Hunter asked seeing a baby wrapped in a blue blanket in his mother's arms. 

"Yes sweetie. This is your new baby brother Blake. You're a big brother now." Helen said.

"Big brother?" Hunter repeated.

"Yes Hunter, come here, we need to talk." Michael Bradley said picking his son up. He said him down on the sofa then sat next to the toddler. "Hunter, remember we had a talk about you getting a baby brother?" 

"Yes." Hunter said nodding.

"OK. Well Blake is your baby brother now." Michael explained to his son.

"Daddy Bake not look like me." Hunter said.

Michael fought a laugh back at his son's attempt at trying to say Blake then thought of how to explain this so that Hunter would understand. "Blake doesn't need to look like you. What matters is that you are his big brother and as his big brother you will have to protect him."

"Tect?" Hunter asked.

"Yes. Take care of him. Make sure he stays safe, no matter what." 

"Yes Daddy. Hunter take care of Bake." Hunter said proudly. 

"That's my boy." Michael said hugging his son. He let Hunter down from the sofa and Hunter went to his room. 

A few hours later, after Helen and Michael had gotten Blake to sleep and had gone to the living room to watch some TV they were startled by a baby's cry.

"Blake…" Helen said getting up. She walked into his room and found Hunter throwing toys in Blake's crib. 

"Hunter Daniel Bradley what do you think you are doing?" Helen said pulling the toys out of the crib.

"Daddy say take care of Bake so I play with him." Hunter said wondering why his mother was so upset.

"Sweetie, that's nice but Blake is too young to play with your toys. Your toys are for big boys and Blake is only a baby. Now clean this up and let Blake take a nap." Helen said. 

Hunter retreated to his room and piled his toys back in his toy box and plopped on his bed. He wanted to make his dad proud so he was determined to take care of Blake. His little mind worked on this problem for awhile then he decided he couldn't take care of Blake if he couldn't see him. He went in the nursery and used a chair to see over the rail of the crib and then he reached over and started to pick up Blake. Blake started to cry.

"Shhh." Hunter instructed. 

"Hunter Daniel Bradley! We told you to let Blake nap." Helen said running in. 

"Bake no listen." Hunter said ignoring his mom.

"What?" Helen asked.

"I say 'shhh' and Bake no 'shhh'" Hunter said as if frustrated. 

"Blake wants to sleep and I think it's about time you took a nap too." Helen said picking up Hunter and taking him to his room. "Now take a nap." 

"No nap." Hunter said getting out of bed.

"Yes nap Hunter." Helen said closing the door behind her. 

Hunter stomped to his bed. He was beginning to wonder if Blake was worth the trouble he was going through, after all because of Blake he was being forced to take a nap now. He got in bed and lay still awhile thinking. Hunter couldn't stay still for very long though. He got up and went to the nursery and saw that Blake was gone. He went around the house looking for Blake and found him laying on a blanket in the living room. Both his parents had fallen asleep on the sofa. 

"Bake go bye bye now." Hunter said softly as he wrapped his arms around Blake and started to drag him to the kitchen. Hunter got him into the kitchen and opened the trash can lid and tried to pick Blake up. When he couldn't he turned the trash can on its side and tried to slide Blake in. This is when Blake started to cry and Helen and Michael came running into the kitchen and caught Hunter trying to throw away his brother. 

"What are you doing?! Hunter!" Helen said.

"Bake go bye bye." Hunter said frowning. 

"Blake not go bye bye. Hunter go to room." Helen said taking Blake away from Hunter. 

"No." Hunter said.

"Hunter, get to your room now." Michael said. 

Hunter went to his room a very angry little boy. He didn't understand it. He couldn't take care of Blake and when he tried to get rid of him that didn't work either. He paced around his room, picking up random toys as he went. Nothing could hold his interest for too long though. Hunter was the type of kid who was very active and if left to his own devices for too long would most definitely get into some sort of trouble. It wasn't even a question of if he would get in trouble. The only question was how bad it would be and how much would it cost to fix. Hunter was also the type who loved his parents very much, especially his father, and the idea that his father asked something of him and, try as he might, he couldn't get right really bugged him. To Hunter nothing felt better than his father's praise…except for maybe taking off with his neighbor's skateboard and sneaking off when his parents weren't looking. That is one thing Hunter loved, skateboarding, but his parents insisted he was too young to have one and wouldn't get one till he was at least 10. To a child Hunter's age that seemed like a life time away. However, his neighbor was 15 and he had a skateboard that he would leave in the front yard a lot and Hunter would go over when he could and take off with it. Being barely able to walk Hunter would rarely stay on the board for any length of time, but to Hunter falling was half the fun because it meant new gashes and cuts to show off at daycare. What Hunter really wanted though was to get a dirt bike. On the weekends his father would go to the local motocross track and ride and to Hunter that looked so fun. He couldn't wait till he was big enough to ride. For now his little Power Wheels bike would have to suffice, not that he didn't cause problems on that. Just the other day he had built up a ramp with some wood from the garage and he had ridden his bike over the ramp and nearly given his mother a heart attack. She wondered what she would do when he was a teenager if he was already this daring now. She also wondered how much hair color she would need to cover the gray hair that Hunter was sure to cause with his antics. She hoped Blake would be a quieter child as she was unsure she could handle Hunter Part 2. One was plenty. Not that Hunter purposely caused trouble. He just enjoyed having fun. 

Right now however, he was having anything but fun. 

Hunter was now more determined than ever to take care of Blake in some form or another. It was all a matter of how. 

The next day Hunter finally had an idea. He went to the garage and pulled out a big box and took it to Blake's crib and tried to put Blake in the box. He succeeded in this and closed the box up. He drug the box across the house and put it outside for the mailman to pick up. He sat by the box waiting for it to be picked up when he heard his mom.

"Hunter, I don't suppose you know where Blake is do you?" Helen asked.

"Bake go to I Land." Hunter said. 

"Iceland? Hunter, what did you do with Blake?" Helen asked. 

"Bake go with mailman." Hunter said.

"What? Hunter?" Helen asked noticing the box next to Hunter. She pulled him away from the box and opened it and found a sleeping Blake. She sighed with relief and picked the baby up. "Hunter, that's enough. No more putting your brother in the trash, no more trying to mail your brother to Iceland, no more trying to get rid of Blake at all." Helen said. 

Hunter frowned and went next door and took the skateboard. He got on the board and tried to skate, this time though he didn't just fall, he fell into an ant pile. Hunter started crying as the ants bit him. He ran inside.

"MOMMY!" Hunter cried. 

"Hunter? What's wrong?" Helen asked running to her oldest son.

"Buggies bite" Hunter said.

"Oh, looks like you fell in an ant pile. Ok come here let's clean you up." Helen said taking care of her son. "How did this happen? Were you skating again?" 

"Yes, but Hunter not skate never again." Hunter said sternly. While Hunter wasn't afraid of much, ant bites were the one things he wasn't too fond of and he meant it when he said no more skating. 

 After he was cleaned up Helen walked Hunter to his room.

"Mommy nap with Hunter?" he asked. 

"OK, I'll lay down with you for a little while." Helen said getting into bed next to her son. A few minutes later Blake started to cry. "I'll be back after I feed Blake." 

"Mommy stay." Hunter said.

"I'm sorry Hunter, Blake is hungry. Mommy needs to feed him." Helen said.

"My Mommy." Hunter stated. 

"Blake's Mommy too." Helen said hugging Hunter before leaving the room. 

This was the last straw. Blake had taken his Mommy away now. Hunter knew he had to get rid of Blake once and for all. He came out of his room later for a snack and saw Blake in a bouncy chair…just the perfect thing to make a sling shot. He walked over and pulled the chair back as far as he could and was about to catapult baby Blake across the room when Michael walked in. 

"Hunter! What are you doing son?" Michael said grabbing the baby. 

"Bake fly." Hunter said.

"Blake doesn't fly. Oh Hunter…come here." Michael said putting the baby on the adjacent sofa and picking up Hunter. He sat down and put the tot on his lap. "I thought we talked about you taking care of Blake, not hurting him."

"Bake take Mommy." Hunter said.

"Hunter, it's true that Mommy and Daddy will spend time with Blake, but he's a baby. He needs us. You're a big boy and you can do some things yourself. But we still love you very much Hunter, nothing will change that. But we do need your help to take care for Blake." Michael said. 

"How Hunter take care of Bake?" Hunter asked. 

"You keep him from getting hurt. You don't always have to watch him. You can still play with your friends…just check on Blake and make sure he's ok sometimes." Michael said.

"Hunter do that." Hunter said.

"Yes Hunter can do that." Michael said hugging his son. 

Just then Hunter noticed Blake about to roll off the sofa. 

"Bake no fall!" Hunter cried running over and grabbing his brother to keep him from falling. 

"Oh dear…good Hunter. See you protected Blake." Michael said picking up the baby.

Hunter smiled. "Hunter always tect Bake now." 


	2. Where's Waldo?

"Where's Waldo?"

"Good morning class." A young teacher with long brown hair said to a group of young children.

"Good morning Mrs. Daniels" The class said in unison.

"I hope everyone had a good summer. Now let me call the roll and make sure we've got everyone. Taylor Abbot…"

"Here." The young girl said.

"Ok, Jessica Alloy…"

"Here…"

"Waldo Brooks…"

Everyone in the class laughed. There was no response to the name. 

"Waldo Brooks…" Mrs. Daniels repeated.

"Where's Waldo?" one of the kids asked causing everyone to laugh harder. 

Finally a young boy slowly raised his hand and looked down. The teacher marked him present and continued with roll call. Young Waldo though was subjected to name calling all day. 

After school that day Waldo got off the bus and walked his house. 

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" Britney Brooks asked. 

"Horrible. I hate school. I'm never going back." 

"Why not?" 

"Because Mrs. Daniels called me Waldo and everyone is making fun of me now." 

"That's because they don't know you prefer using your middle name. You need to tell Mrs. Daniels to call you Dustin and everything will be ok and the kids will forget all about calling you Waldo." Britney said.

"Why did you name me Waldo anyway?" Dustin asked. 

"Don't look at me. That was your father's decision. I was the one who wanted to name you Dustin. Your father wanted to name you after his grandfather so we finally agreed on Waldo Dustin." Britney explained to her son. 

"Where is Dad?" Dustin asked.

"I don't know." Britney said bitterly. Her husband had been taking off a lot lately without a word and it took every ounce of her self control to keep her emotions in check around her two children. 

"I'm going to play Nintendo until dinner." Dustin said going to his room. He plopped in front of the Nintendo and played Zelda for about an hour then he heard some yelling from downstairs. He sighed and went back to his game until her heard a knock on the door. It opened and Dustin's little sister Rebecca stood there with tears in her eyes. 

"Mommy and Daddy are fighting again." 5 year old Becky said.

"I know. Come here." Dustin said pulling his sister into his bed next to him. He held her so she wouldn't be scared. 

"Why do they always yell?" Becky asked. 

"I don't know Becky…I don't know." Dustin answered.

The kids both got quiet and they could hear what their parents were saying.

"Damn it Britney just lay off. I don't have to tell you everything!" Jake Brooks said. 

"I'm sorry but when my husband starts taking off and not telling me where he is I start to worry." Britney said.

"I told you I've been at the track a lot lately. I'm practicing for the race." Jake said.

"Don't give me that. I've call over to the office at the track and you haven't been there. I know you're not at the track so why don't you tell me the truth? Where are you going? Or better yet who are you with?" Britney asked. 

"Get off it Britney. You're so insecure. Just stop with the questions." Jake said.

"Jake please…I don't wanna be a jealous wife but I feel like I'm losing you. Please just talk to me. Tell me what I did to drive you away." Britney pleaded.

"You didn't do anything. Things just aren't the same." Jake said.

"Don't you love me anymore?" Britney asked.

"God Britney, why does this have to be about you? If you are doing something wrong and if I still love you…you're so self centered. Not all the problems in the world are centered around you!" Jake yelled.

"I know that! But at least 50% of the problems in my marriage are about me and I want to know how to fix it before it's too late because I do love you and I don't wanna lose you Jake. I love you!" Britney yelled back. 

"What do you want me to say?" Jake asked.

"I want you to say 'I love you too Britney, let's talk this out.'" Britney said.

"I can't do this. I'm leaving. Don't wait up." Jake said walking out of the house and slamming the door. Britney went to her room and fell on to her bed crying. 

Meanwhile, upstairs little Becky was curled tight against her big brother as if he were a life raft. Tears fell from her eyes. 

"Is Daddy moving out?" Becky asked.

"I don't know Becky. Let's go eat some dinner so we don't have to bother Mom." Dustin said. 

"What will we eat?" Becky asked.

"Um, I'll make you a peanut butter sandwich if you want." Dustin said. 

"OK." Becky agreed. 

Dustin took his little sister to the kitchen and make them each a sandwich and poured two glasses of milk. They ate quietly then Dustin put the dishes in the dishwasher and took Becky back upstairs and got her tucked into bed then got in bed himself. He was almost asleep when he felt a hand touch him.

"Dustin, I'm scared. Can I sleep in here?" Becky asked.

"Ok. Come here." Dustin said lifting the blanket for his sister. She got in bed next to him.

"Dustin?" Becky asked.

"Yeah?" 

"Promise I won't lose you no matter what?" Becky asked.

"I promise. I'll always be here to protect you. You'll be safe as long as I'm around." Dustin said kissing his sister's head.

Hearing that satisfied Becky and she fell asleep, shortly after Dustin fell asleep as well. 

The next morning Dustin got Becky ready for school then got ready himself. He walked Becky to her Kindergarten class then he went to his own class.

"There's Waldo." Brad Miller said laughing as Dustin walked in to class and sat down. This time when Mrs. Daniels called "Waldo Brooks" Dustin replied. "Mrs. Daniels, can you call me Dustin please? It's my middle name and I like it better." 

"If my name was Waldo I would hate it too." Brad said. This cause even more teasing to start. 

By the time lunch rolled around Dustin was sick of the teasing about his name. At recess he went off and found a place to sit alone. All he wanted was one friend to play with. Dustin started to cry a few tears. Just then this little blonde girl from another class walked over to him.

"Why are you crying?" the little blond girl asked.

"I'm not crying. Crying is only for girls." Dustin said.

"My mommy says it's ok for anyone to cry if they are hurt. Why are you hurt?" the girl asked.

"Because everyone is being so mean. Mrs. Daniels called me Waldo but I don't like that name. My mom and dad call me Dustin." He said.

"Dustin…ok well…I'll call you Dustin if you want." she said.

"OK…what's your name?" Dustin asked.

"Victoria Hanson but my mommy calls me Tori." She said.

"Ok…Tori. I can call you Tori." Dustin said.

"Ok. Do you want to do play on the swings?" Tori asked.

"If you make me a promise." Dustin said.

"OK. I'm good at keeping promises." Tori said.

"Never ever call me Waldo." Dustin said.

"I promise…make me a promise too?" Tori asked.

"Ok." Dustin said.

"Promise me we will always be friends." Tori said.

"I promise." Dustin said. 


	3. The Crush

"The Crush"

It was a sunny day in Blue Bay Harbor and for 10 year old Cameron Watanabe and his father it was market day. Cam, unlike most 10 year olds, was schooled over a computer as he lived at a secret ninja academy. Twice a month Cam would go with his father into town to pick up groceries, clothing, or anything else that they may need. Cam followed his father into the supermarket. 

"Father did you remember the list? You forgot it last time." Cam said.

"Yes Cameron, I have the list right here." Kanoi Watanabe said. 

"Alright. Did you remember to put bran flakes on the list? I ate the last of them this morning." Cam said.

"Cameron, wouldn't you rather get a chocolate cereal or something with marshmallows like other 10 year olds?" Kanoi asked. 

"No father, those have a lot of sugar and are very unhealthy. I read that eating bran can reduce chances for heart disease and some types of cancer." Cam said matter-or-factly. 

"Cameron, you're 10, aren't you a little young to be worried about heart disease?" Kanoi asked.

"No, you should be eating bran every morning as well. It would be better for you than the rice cereal." Cam stated. 

Kanoi sighed, wondering for the millionth time if he was right to be raising his son at a ninja academy where he was so isolated from his peers. He just shook his head and continued to walk around the store picking up the things that were on his list. He picked up a box of white rice and Cam grabbed it away.

"Father, brown rice is much healthier than white rice. You shouldn't get this one." Cam stated. 

"Cameron, who is the father?" Kanoi asked.

"You are of course." Cam said as if it were the stupidest question ever asked.

"OK, and who is the son?" Kanoi continued.

"Me." Cam said annoyed.

"Ok then I will pick the food and you will eat the food. Now put the white rice in the basket." Kanoi said.

"Yes father." Cam said complying with his father's demand. He knew it was no good to argue when his father got like this. 

Cam quietly followed his father around the store and looked around, disgusted by all the unhealthy food people would actually buy. Sodas, candy, chips…he didn't know how people could poison their bodies with such things. After all his research on nutrition for a paper he had written for school he would never eat such things again. 

After the shopping was finally done Cam and Kanoi went home. It was a nice day out so Cam went for a walk outside. During his walk he noticed one of the female Earth ninjas practicing. He walked over to her. 

"Good afternoon Samantha." He said politely. 

"Good afternoon to you too Cam." Sam said smiling. 

"I noticed that you are having some trouble. You might want to try releasing your center." Cam said.

"Ok," Sam said humoring the child. She tried Cam's idea and it fixed her problem. "Oh wow…thank you so much Cam, you're the best." She said kissing Cam on the head. 

"You're welcome" Cam said turning red.

"I'll see you later. I'm gonna go shower up." Sam said 

"Ok, bye Samantha." Cam said watching her walk away. He noticed her auburn hair blow in the wind as she walked. He froze for the longest time. He was suddenly having a feeling he hadn't known before. He gave this some thought and realized he was showing all the symptoms of a crush. He had often ready about such things as crushes and love in books but he had never felt such a thing. This new feeling greatly confused young Cam. When Cam wan confused he went to his father. 

"Father, we need to talk." Cam said walking into his father's room.

"Yes Cameron. What is it?" Kanoi asked.

"Have you ever had a crush before?" Cam asked.

"Well, of course. Everyone does at some point." Kanoi said.

"Ok, well how should you act when you have a crush?" Cam asked.

Kanoi smiled, "There isn't a set way to act. Every guy is different. Some guys buy the girl flowers or candy, some send a letter, some don't do anything about it. It's up to the guy to decide how to handle it." 

Cam nodded. "I understand. Thank you father." Cam said taking off. He ran to the garden and picked some flowers then went to find Sam. She was in the courtyard with some of the other Earth ninjas. "Samantha, I have something for you." 

"Yes Cam?" Sam asked.

"Here." Cam said handing her some flowers he picked.

"Oh Cam, thank you. They are very pretty." Sam said. 

Cam smiled. "You like them?"

"Very much." Sam said.

"So you dating Sensei's son now?" one of the other ninja's teased. 

"Oh stop it." Sam said.

"It's ok Samantha, they just don't understand. You can be my girlfriend if you want" Cam said.

"Girlfriend?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, after a guy has a crush on a girl doesn't she become his girlfriend?" Cam asked. This caused several of the other ninjas to laugh. 

Sam sighed understanding. "Oh Cam…no that's not how it works. I'm very flattered that you have a crush on me but don't you think you should find someone closer to your age?" Sam asked.

"I don't know anyone my age." Cam said.

"But I'm 16 Cam, you're 10. We can be friends but that's it." Sam said.

"Oh…ok…of course…that is perfectly logical." Cam said walking away feeling rejected.

Cam walked to the lake and sat down. A few minutes later his father walked over to him. 

"Some of the ninjas told me what happened. Are you ok?" Kanoi asked.

"Father, how did you end up with Mom?" Cam asked.

"Well, we both realized we liked each other. I guess I forgot to tell you that. For a relationship to work the girl has to like you as much as you like her…someday you'll find that Cameron. Somewhere out there the right person is just waiting for you and when you find them you will be very happy. For now, enjoy being 10." Kanoi said. 

"Ok. I'm going to read. I just got a new Anne Rice book. I want to go finish it." Cam said walking to his room. For Cam reading that book would be the most fun he had all week. He greatly enjoyed reading, learning, or anything else that challenged him. Lucky for Cam the enjoyed reading more than he did people so while his first rejection wasn't pleasant he bounced back rather quickly. 

Kanoi sighed as Cam left the room. Someday he hoped Cam would make some friends that would force him into socialization. 


	4. Runaway

"Runaway"

"Dustin, Becky, come here!" Jake Brooks called from the bottom of the stairs. 10 year old Dustin Brooks and 7 year old Rebecca Brooks ran down stairs. 

"Yes Daddy?" Becky asked. 

"Have a seat. Your mom and I need to talk to you." Jake said.

"OK." Dustin said sitting next to his sister on the sofa. 

"What's going on?" Becky asked.

"Ok, there is no easy way to say this…sometimes people…grown ups…well sometimes we just can't live together anymore and when that happens it's hard on everyone." Jake started.

"What are you saying?" Dustin asked. 

"What your father is trying to say is…he's moving out." Britney Brooks jumped in.

"Daddy no!" Becky cried.

"Are you guys getting a divorce?" Dustin asked.

"Yes Dustin. We think it's the best thing for everyone." Jake said. 

"NO!" Becky cried. 

"I'm so sorry Becky. Someday you'll understand." Jake said.

"No, Daddy don't leave me. I promise I'll be good. I will keep my room clean and I won't bug Dustin when Tori comes to play. I'll be a very good girl." Becky pleaded. 

"Oh Becky…this isn't your fault. This has nothing to do with you. This has to do with your father and I. But this doesn't change how much we love you." Britney said hugging her daughter. 

"Your mother is right. We both love you very much. We love both you and your brother and that will never change. And you both are welcome to come see me at my new home whenever you want…you can even come live with me if you want." Jake said. 

Britney looked wide-eyed at Jake. She didn't want to lose her children. 

"I want to stay with Mommy." Becky said. 

"Dustin you're being awfully quiet. Are you ok?" Jake asked.

"I don't wanna live with either of you! I don't have a family anymore. Come on Becky, we don't have parents anymore." Dustin said reaching for his sister.

"I wanna stay with Mommy." Becky said holding her mom's hand. 

"Fine. You stay. I'm leaving." Dustin said running out of the house.

"Dustin!" his parents called after him but he had already jumped on his bicycle and ridden off. 

Dustin pedaled as fast as his little legs could carry him. After riding around for awhile he stopped in front of his friend Tori's house. He went and rang the doorbell. Tori's mom, April Hanson, opened the door. 

"Hi Dustin." April said.

"Hello Ms. Hanson." Dustin said softly.

"Dustin? Are you alright sweetie?" April asked. Dustin never called her "Ms. Hanson". Normally he just called her "Mom" because he was at the Hanson house so much. 

"No ma'am…is Tori here?" Dustin asked.

"Yes, in here room. Go on in." April said. 

Dustin walked to Tori's door and knocked. 

"Come in!" Tori called. Dustin walked in and saw Tori laying on her bed reading a surfing magazine. "Hey Dustin…are you ok?" 

"No." Dustin said about to cry. 

Tori shut the door and looked at Dustin with worry. "What's the matter?"

"My parents are getting a divorce and my dad is moving out." Dustin said.

"Oh Dustin, I'm so sorry." Tori said hugging her best friend. 

"Can I stay here? I don't wanna go home." Dustin said.

"That's fine with me but we need to ask my mom." Tori said.

"OK. Let's ask." Dustin said as he followed Tori out of the room. They found April in the kitchen. 

"Mom, can Dustin spend the night? He doesn't want to go home." Tori said.

"Of course. That's fine with me. The guest room is all made up but why don't you want to go home Dustin?" April asked.

"Because my dad is moving out." Dustin said.

"Yeah, his parents are divorcing." Tori said.

"Oh sweetie come here." April said hugging Dustin. To her he was the son she never had and it upset her to see Dustin hurting. "You know you're always welcome to stay here." 

"Thank you Mom." Dustin said feeling somewhat better. 

"Tori, why don't you go get Dustin settled in the guest room. Emily should be home soon then we're going to eat dinner." April said.

"Ok." Tori said walking with Dustin to the guestroom. 

"So how is Becky handling this?" Tori asked as the two friend lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. 

"She thinks it's her fault." Dustin said.

"Poor Becky. Does she want to come stay here too?" Tori asked.

"No. She wants to stay with our mom." Dustin said.

"Where is your dad moving to?" Tori asked.

"I don't know exactly. I didn't give him time to tell me." Dustin said. 

"Dustin, Tori! Come eat!" April called. 

The two kids ran downstairs and sat at the table where Tori's older sister, Emily Hanson, was already sitting. 

"Hey Dustin, how are you doing?" Emily asked, taking care to be extra nice since April had already told her about the situation. 

"I'll be ok. Thank you for asking." Dustin said softly as he started to eat. 

The next few days passed very slowly for Dustin. As each day passed he got more and more depressed and as he got more depressed he started to make himself physically ill. Tori began to get very worried. It was 4:00 and Tori and Dustin had just finished their homework and Dustin had fallen asleep. Tori went to the kitchen, where her mom was preparing dinner. 

"Momma? I'm worried about Dustin." Tori said pulling herself up into a sitting position on the counter. 

"I know sweetie. I am too but he's going through a lot. He'll snap out of it, just give him some time." April said.

"He seems so sad though." Tori said.

"I know…think about how you felt at cousin Alex's wedding when they had the father/daughter dance and you didn't have anyone to dance with. That sort of how Dustin is feeling." April said.

"Why did Dad walk out?" Tori asked.

"He wasn't ready to have a family. Two daughters and a wife was just too much for him." April said.

"Is that why he never wants to see me?" Tori asked.

"To your father sending money once a month is his way of being a good dad. I know you wish you knew him but sometimes things just don't work out that way. You are lucky though. You have a mother and sister who really love you and a best friend who adores you. Some people don't even have that." April said.

"You're right. I love you Momma." Tori said hugging her mom.

"I love you too baby." April said hugging her daughter.

"I'm gonna go check on Dustin." Tori said running to the guest room. She knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Dustin asked. She walked in.

"Hey Dustin, feeling any better?" Tori asked.

"Not really." Dustin said.

"I was thinking, even if you don't live with your dad anymore you are still lucky. You have your mom and Becky and my mom and me…you know everything is gonna be ok." Tori said. 

"I know…I just hate him so much for leaving us. How can he walk out on his family?" Dustin said as tears of anger flooded his eyes. 

"I know Dustin. I never even knew my dad and I hate him for walking out. It's ok to be angry. But at least your dad wants to see you. I've never seen my dad. I've talked to him on the phone and gotten cards with money but that's it." Tori said hugging Dustin.

"Does the hate ever go away?" Dustin asked. 

"Not totally but…it does get better and you don't think about it all the time." Tori said.

"Thanks Tor." Dustin said. 

"For what?" Tori asked.

"Being my best friend." Dustin said hugging Tori. 

After dinner that night Tori and Dustin stayed up late talking and playing and eventually fell asleep next to each other in Tori's room. The next morning marked a week since Dustin rode away from home and with a little coaxing from Britney and April Dustin finally agreed to go home. When he got there Becky ran to him and gave him a big hug. 

"Are you going to stay with us Dustin?" Becky asked.

"Yes. I promise I won't leave you again." Dustin said hugging his sister.

"Are you ok Dustin?" Britney asked.

"I think I'll be fine. I'm gonna go play Zelda, call me when dinner is ready." Dustin said walking to his room.


	5. Self Control

*Author's Note: Thank you so much for the feedback so far. It's been great. I do have stories for all the NS Rangers (and some other characters as well). If the reviews keep coming I'll make sure it all gets posted so be patient. Also, feel free to check out the two other stories I have on FF.net. I'm kinda testing the waters right now. If my work is well received I'll start posting more of it here. Anyway, normal disclaimer applies of course. On that note, enjoy the story.  

"Self Control"

"Hunter Bradley, please take your seat." Ms. Henderson said to her rambunctious student. 

No response. 

"Hunter Bradley if you do not take your seat now I will have to send you to the principal." Ms. Henderson threatened. 

8 year old Hunter Bradley wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary for him. He was a kid who had to be doing something at all times or he was bored. On this day he had decided that the chalk board was a great place to finger paint. 

"That's enough, Hunter Bradley; get to the principal's office right now." Ms. Henderson said.

"I don't wanna." Hunter argued. 

"Hunter Bradley! Do you want me to call your parents?" Ms. Henderson said.

"No." Hunter said.

"Then get to the office right this instant!" 

"Fine, I'm going." Hunter mumbled as he smeared a line of red finger paint on the door on his way out. 

"Hunter, you do know what you did was wrong right? You shouldn't finger paint on anything except paper." Principal Williams said.

"Yes ma'am. I know." Hunter said.

"Then why did you do it?" 

"Because I was bored." Hunter said.

"You are always bored Hunter. Why can't you be more like your brother? We never have problems like this with Blake." Principal Williams said.

"Do I look like Blake to you? No. Now can I go to lunch?" Hunter asked.

Principal Williams sighed. She didn't know what to do with Hunter. It was clear he had potential for greatness but he was so hyper and into everything. "Fine, I better not see you in here again. If you pull any thing else I will have to call your parents."

"Yeah yeah." Hunter said taking off. 

Hunter ran to the cafeteria. The 3rd graders ate with the 1st graders in Hunter and Blake's school so everyday the brothers would eat lunch together. 

"Why are you late?" Blake asked his brother.

"I was in Principal Williams' office." Hunter said.

"What did you do?" Blake asked.

"Nothing. I was bored so I finger painted on the board." Hunter said.

"Hunter! You are suppose to use chalk on the board, not paint!" Blake said in disbelief.

"I know but I was bored. I don't wanna be here anyway. I don't understand why we have to come to school. I wanna stay at the academy with Mom and Dad and train all day. Training after school isn't enough. We'll never be the best that way." Hunter said. 

"Mom and Dad don't want us to stay at the academy all day. They said they want us around kids our own age." Blake said.

"I know but…LeAnn is close to my age and she stays at the academy all the time. She even lives there." Hunter said.

"That's because LeAnn is Sensei's daughter." Blake said.

"No, that's because Sensei Omino is cooler than Mom and Dad." Hunter said.

"That isn't true. Mom and Dad are cool." Blake said.

"Whatever you say." Hunter said picking at his lunch. 

Hunter managed to stay out of trouble the rest of the day and after school he met up with Blake and they walked out to the pick up area and found their mom. 

"Mommy!" Blake said hugging his mother. 

"How are my boys?" Helen Bradley asked hugging her youngest son. 

"Hunter got sent to Principal Williams again." Blake blabbed. 

"See I ever tell you anything again tattletale" Hunter said.

"Hunter Daniel Bradley, what did you do now? Wait let me guess…did you hide the class gerbil in some poor girl's desk again?" 

"No." Hunter said.

"Did you draw on Ms. Henderson's lesson plans again?" 

"No"

"Did you throw tomatoes at your gym teacher again?"

"No"

"You broke something you were touching as you walked again? Please just don't touch anything that isn't yours anymore."

"It wasn't that."

"Then what is it this time?"

"I finger painted on the chalk board."

"Oh of course. You finger painted on the chalk board. Why didn't I think of that? God, Hunter! What is it that you find so hard about staying out of trouble?" Helen asked her son.

"I hate school! I don't wanna be here! I wanna be a Thunder Ninja! Why can't I train with you and Dad instead of coming to school?" Hunter asked.

"We've been over this. You need an education because you never know what your life has in store. You don't know what you wanna be when you grow up and you have to have education to prepare." Helen explained.

"I know what I wanna be. I either wanna be a Sensei or I wanna be a motocross racer. Either way I don't need school for that!" Hunter said.

"I knew it was a mistake for your father to get you involved in motocross with him." Helen said.

"Why? I love motocross!" Hunter said.

"That's the problem. Your passions are in your hobbies instead of school." Helen said.

"Ninja training isn't a hobby. I want to be the best Thunder Ninja ever…no…I want to be the best Ninja on the planet." Hunter said.

"Hunter, do you realize how many Ninjas at the other academies want the same thing?" Helen asked.

"But they aren't me. I will be the best one day. You wait and see." Hunter said. 

Helen drove her sons to the Thunder Ninja Academy. After getting a lecture from his father Hunter joined his brother on the training field. 

"Bradley, heard you got in trouble today." 11 year old LeAnn Omino said walking over to Hunter.

"Omino…you wanna make something of it?" Hunter asked.

"Hard to be the best Ninja in the world when you're getting lectures instead of training." LeAnn said.

"You're in for in now. You wanna see who's the best." Hunter challenged.

"You're so on." LeAnn said taking a fighting stance. 

The two started a friendly spar, which quickly turned into something that was anything but friendly. In the end LeAnn got Hunter down on the ground.

"I win." LeAnn said triumphantly.

"No fair, you cheated." Hunter said.

"How did I cheat?" LeAnn asked.

"I don't know but I know you did." Hunter said.

"Face it Bradley, you'll never be the best." LeAnn said.

"LEANN!" Sensei Omino called.

"Yes father?" LeAnn asked.

"What are you doing? You're suppose to be read to go to dinner." He said.

"Why? I don't wanna go." LeAnn said.

"Where are you going to dinner?" Hunter asked.

"Father has a meeting with the Senseis of the Wind and Snow Ninja Academies and he's taking me." LeAnn said.

"Why would you want to meet with the Wind Sensei? They are our enemies." Hunter said.

"Hunter, it is true the Thunder and Wind Academies were once rivals but it is time we put the past behind us. We must find a way to make peace. And LeAnn I expect you to go and be nice. Sensei Watanabe is bringing his son who is your age." Sensei Omino said.

"Ugh, Cameron Watanabe? He is so boring father. He isn't even a ninja." LeAnn said.

Sensei Omino sighed. "LeAnn please, I expect you to be nice to Cameron. You're both 11, surely you can find some common ground. Now I expect you to be ready to go in 15 minutes."

"Yes father." LeAnn said. She watched her father walk away. "I don't wanna go. Father will expect me to entertain Cameron all night and he is the dullest kid on the face of the planet." 

"There has to be something fun about this Cameron kid." Hunter said.

"Nothing. His idea of fun is sitting at a computer and doing school work or reading a 400 page book. No kidding." LeAnn said.

"Ugh, sounds boring. Glad I don't have to go meet him." Hunter said. 

"I wish I didn't. I guess I should go get ready though. I'll see you later Bradley." LeAnn said.

"I want a rematch later Omino." Hunter said.

"You're on." LeAnn said running back to her dorm so she could clean up. 

Hunter went back to training until dinner time. He went home with his parents and Blake. The four of them sat at the table and ate dinner. Knowing this was the longest they would get Hunter to be still Michael and Helen Bradley took advantage of this situation.

"So tomorrow you won't get sent to Principal Williams' office tomorrow right?" Michael asked.

"No sir." Hunter said.

"And just to give you some incentive to behave your father and I have decided if your behavior doesn't improve you will start going to tutoring after school and not ninja training." Helen said.

"WHAT? No! That isn't fair!" Hunter cried.

"It is very fair. All you have to do is behave and you can still train. I don't think there is anything unfair about it." Michael said.

"Do we understand each other?" Helen asked.

"Yes Mother." Hunter mumbled as he finished eating. 

The next day Hunter sat in his desk and listened to every word his teacher said. He did exactly what he was told when he was told and after school he would go to training and train even harder than before. On the weekends he would go to the track with his father and ride harder and better. By the end of the school yeah Ms. Henderson was sorry to see Hunter leaver her class. He even got an award for best behavior. Not that Hunter was completely reformed. He still had a horrible habit of touching things as he walked but all and all Hunter was finally on his way to reaching his potential. 


	6. Just Friends?

"Just Friends?"

"Tori!" a female voice called.

"Kelly, what's up?" 12 year old Tori Hanson asked her blonde classmate.

"Did you hear about the Fall Dance? It's one month from today. Are you going?" Kelly asked.

"I haven't been asked yet but I guess we'll see what happens." Tori said closing her locker.

"Who do you wanna go with?" Kelly asked. 

"I don't know. I guess I would kinda like to be asked by Brad Miller. He's cute." Tori said.

"Yeah, he is. Well I hope he asks you. Anyway, got to get to class. See ya!" Kelly said running off. 

Tori walked into her math class and sat in the desk next to her best friend Dustin Brooks. 

"Hey Tor," Dustin said.

"Hey Dustin. Have you asked anyone to the Fall Dance yet?" Tori asked.

"No. Why?" Dustin asked.

"Just wondering. The guy I want to ask me hasn't asked yet and I was wondering if other guys are asking yet or not." Tori said.

"Who do you wanna go with?" Dustin asked.

"Brad Miller. He's such a hottie." Tori said.

"Right…dude, Tori…please keep comments like that for your chick friends." Dustin said.

"Why?" Tori asked.

"I don't like hearing other guys, especially the class bully, referred to as a 'hottie'" Dustin said.

"He's not a bully. You just won't get over the fact he calls you Waldo." Tori said.

"Dude, everyone else stopped calling me Waldo in 4th grade but Brad can't get over it." Dustin said. 

"Whatever." Tori said.

Later that day word had gotten to Brad that Tori had a thing for him and he decided he would ask her to the dance. He headed to her locker.

"Hey Tori." 

"Hey Brad" Tori said trying to remain cool.

"So, what's up?" Brad asked.

"Not much. Just getting my books for the next class." Tori said.

"Cool. So um, has anyone asked you to the dance yet?" Brad asked.

"Not yet." Tori said.

Just then Dustin walked up, not noticing Brad.

"So Tor did the hottie ask you out yet?" at that moment he noticed Brad standing that, "Dude, there's the hottie himself. What's up Brad?" 

"How's it going Waldo?" Brad smirked.

"The name is Dustin. Got that? Dustin. It's not hard. I'm sure your little brain can get that if you try hard enough." Dustin said.

"DUSTIN!" Tori cried.

"What? It's not my fault his brain is too small to understand the fact no one calls me Waldo anymore." Dustin said.

"I can't believe a girl like you is friends with him Tor" Brad said.

"Better than being friends with a guy like you. At least I have the common sense to know people's names" Dustin said.

"That's it. I'm outta here. Laters Tor." Brad said walking away.

"DUSTIN BROOKS!" Tori cried.

"What?" Dustin asked.

"He was about to ask me to the dance. God, you're such a goof. I hate you." Tori said.

"You don't mean that…" Dustin said.

"Yes I do. Just stay away from me. I don't want you near me at all ever again." Tori said.

"Fine. That's just fine!" Dustin said walking off. 

The two friends didn't speak at all for weeks and their mothers began to worry about it because it was clear they missed each other and were very lonely. Especially Dustin, who had never had any friends besides Tori. Britney Brooks decided it was time to take action. She called April Hanson. 

"Hey April. It's Britney." 

"Britney, hey. How's it going?" April asked.

"It's been better. I don't suppose Tori has shown any interest in fixing things with Dustin?"

"No. It's such a shame, they've been friends for so long." April said.

"I wish there was something we could do." Britney said.

"I think this is one of those things we have to leave up to the kids." April said.

"You're right…well if Tori says anything about wanting to talk to Dustin have her come on over. She's always welcome here." Britney said.

"Same goes for Dustin…I have to go but I'll talk to you later" April said.

"Ok. Bye." Britney said hanging up.

The night of the dance rolled around and Tori was miserable. She paced around her room with tears in her eyes. Dustin was in his own room and finally made a decision. He was going to that dance. He got dressed and went to Tori's house. Emily Hanson let him in. He went to Tori's room.

"Hey, get dressed." He said.

"Dustin…" Tori said shocked.

"Will you please go to the dance with me?" Dustin asked.

"Are you serious?" Tori asked.

"Yeah." Dustin said.

"Not a chance" Tori said still angry.

"Please Tor…this last month has sucked. I want to be your best friend again." Dustin said.

"This last month has kinda sucked." Tori said.

"So will you please go to the dance with me?" Dustin asked.

"Ok…but I don't have anything to wear." Tori said.

"I think I can help you with that little sis…come to my room. Dustin she'll be down in 15 minutes." Emily said.

Dustin went to the living room and waited. 20 minutes later Tori walked in the room wearing a knee length blue dress with white flowers on it. It was semi casual, just right for their first Middle School dance. 

Dustin and Tori went to the dance together and had a lot of fun, then Tori spotted Brad dancing with Kelly. 

"That backstabber." Tori said.

"Ignore them." Dustin said.

"I don't believe she'd do this to me. She knew I really wanted to go with him." Tori said about to cry. She finally ran out of the gym. Dustin ran after her and finally caught up to her. He grabbed her wrist. 

"Let me go Dustin, I just want to get out of here." Tori said.

"No Tor…you're not leaving. I don't want you to be upset…not about Brad…he's not good enough for you." Dustin said.

"Or I'm not good enough for him." Tori said.

"That is so not true…you're amazing Tor…you're kind and caring and beautiful…"

"You think I'm beautiful?" Tori asked.

"Yeah…especially tonight." Dustin said as a slow song came on. The song could be heard even outside the gym, "Dance with me." He said.

"Here?" she asked.

"Yeah. Here." Dustin said taking her hands. 

The two pre-teens danced as best they could to the song and as it ended looked at each other. Dustin was feeling about Tori in a way he hadn't before. He followed his gut and kissed her. She returned his affection and kissed him back. The kiss broke and the two friends looked at each other.

"Was that your first kiss too?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah." Tori said.

"Should I be sorry?" Dustin asked.

"No…not at all. I liked it." Tori said.

"Can we still be best friends?" Dustin asked.

"Always." Tori said.

The two friends decided to leave the dance. They went for a walk and eventually Dustin walked Tori home. He took her to her door.

"Thank you for tonight Dustin. You're the best friend ever. I'm sorry for what I said." Tori said.

"It's ok. I deserved it. I'm just glad I got you back." Dustin said.

Tori smiled and the two kissed again before Tori went in her house. She went to her room and fell on her bed. She didn't know what was happening with her and Dustin but she knew she was seeing him in a way she never had before. 


	7. Friends Forever

"Friends Forever"

It was Valentine's time and at Blue Bay Middle School that meant the annual Valentine's dance wasn't far away. 

"So we're going to the dance together right?" 13 year old Tori Hanson asked her boyfriend, Dustin Brooks as they waited for their rides home. 

"Of course." Dustin said.

The two had begun dating a year and a half before and before that had been best friends. Their relationship hadn't really changed since they started dating, except they kissed a lot more. Aside from that they were together all the time just like they always had been. 

"So do you wanna come over for dinner tonight? Mom said you could." Tori said.

"Sounds great. I think my mom is working late anyway. Can Becky come with me?" Dustin asked.

"Of course. You know your sister is always welcome at my house." Tori said. 

"Great." Dustin said.

"Oh, there's my sister. I gotta go." Tori said.

"Yeah, I don't wanna miss my bus so I should go too…I'll see you tonight." Dustin said.

"Ok…bye." Tori said kissing Dustin on the cheek before running over to her sister Emily's car and getting in. 

"How was your day?" 16 year old Emily Hanson asked her sister.

"It was good. Dustin and I decided we're going to the dance together" Tori said.

"As if there was a doubt. You two do everything together. I'm starting to feel like I have a brother." Emily said.

Tori laughed. "Dustin is cool."

"Yeah, he's a cool guy. I'm glad you have him he's just there all the time." Emily said.

"Yeah, and he's coming over for dinner tonight with Becky." Tori said laughing.

"Does Mom know?" Emily asked.

"Of course! She invited him." Tori said. 

"Oh, ok then. You know it really is a shame you guys are dating." Emily said 

"Why?" Tori asked.

"Because when friends date they almost always break up and then they aren't friends anymore." Emily said. 

Tori gave this some thought. "That will never happen to me and Dustin."

"Whatever you say" Emily said.

"Anyway…how was your day? Do you have a date to your dance yet?" Tori asked.

"Not yet. I've been asked but I haven't decided who I wanna go with yet." Emily said.

"Just pick who you like most." Tori said.

"It's not that easy. I'm a cheerleader. I have a rep to protect. If I don't pick the right guy my life is over." Emily said.

Tori laughed at her sister being so over dramatic. "You know it's not life or death."

"Maybe not to you." Emily said as they pulled into their driveway.

Tori went inside and greeted her mom. April Hanson hugged her daughter.

"So is Dustin coming over for dinner?" April asked.

"Yes, he's bringing Becky too, is that ok? Ms. Brooks is working late." Tori said.

"Of course. That's fine." April said.

"Ok" Tori said.

"Are you ok?" April asked.

"Fine, just bored. I hate winter. I want it to warm up so I can go surfing again." Tori said.

"I know, just a couple more months and you can go back to the beach." April said.

"Yeah…anyway I'm going to watch surfing on TV. Call me when Dustin and Becky get here." Tori said as she headed to her room.

A couple of hours later the doorbell rang then Tori heard her name. She ran downstairs. 

"Dustin, Becky…hey guys." Tori said hugging them both.

"Hi Tori. Thank you for inviting us." 11 year old Becky Brooks said.

"No problem. Have a seat." Tori said as her mom set plates on the table.

They all sat down to eat.

"So how did the race go last weekend Dustin?" April asked.

"I got second place." Dustin said.

"That's great. You're on your way to a career in motocross if you keep that up." April said.

"What I'd like to try is freestyle" Dustin said.

"But that's so dangerous." April said.

"I know but my mom said I can start training for freestyle when I turn 15." Dustin said.

"Wow. You're really into this motocross thing." April said.

"Very much. I love it." Dustin said.

"What about you Becky? Do you like motocross?" April asked.

"Not really. I want to be a cheerleader." Becky said.

"You're at the right house kid. After dinner I'll show you some moves." Emily said.

"Really? Thank you Emily!" Becky said. 

"No problem." She said.

After dinner Emily took Becky to work on some moves and Tori and Dustin went for a walk on the beach.

"I so wish I could get in that water." Tori said.

"I know but it's too cold. Your mom would kill you." Dustin said.

"Yeah, I know. But I still miss surfing." Tori said. 

"I know you do." Dustin said.

"Dustin?" Tori asked.

"Yeah Tor?" Dustin replied.

"We'll always be friends right?" Tori asked.

"Of course. Why would you even need to ask that?" Dustin wanted to know.

"Because Emily said when friends date they break up and stop being friends." Tori said.

"That will never happen to us. Even if we break up we'll always be friends first." Dustin said.

"Ok…good." Tori said kissing him.  

Later than night Dustin went home and got Becky settled into bed. He was about to go to bed himself when he heard his mom come in. He went downstairs.

"Hey Mom." He said.

"Dustin hey…how was your day?" Britney Brooks asked.

"It was ok…Mom can I ask you a question?" Dustin asked.

"Of course." Britney said. 

"Ok…when two friends date do they eventually stop being friends?" Dustin asked.

"Well…if you want the truth yeah, that sometimes happens. Not always though." Britney said.

Dustin nodded. "Ok. Thanks Mom…goodnight."

The next night was the middle school dance. Dustin picked up Tori and they walked to the school gym together. They danced and enjoyed themselves a lot. Tori even talked Dustin into dancing to a couple of slow songs with her. 

After the dance Dustin walked Tori home. On the way they talked.

"Tor?" Dustin said.

"Yeah Dustin?" Tori asked.

"You know what you were saying about what Emily told you?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah…" 

"Well, I've been thinking a lot about it." Dustin said.

"So have I." Tori admitted. 

"I don't want that to happen to us Tor. I want us to be friends forever." Dustin said.

"Yeah, and it would be stupid for something like dating to end our friendship." Tori said.

"Exactly. There's lots of other girls and guys we can date that it won't matter if we hurt but I couldn't forgive myself if I hurt you." Dustin said.

"I agree totally. You're more like a brother to me anyway. So let's not date anymore." Tori said.

"And someday we'll both find the right person for us." Dustin said.

"Yeah, and we'll just be friends." Tori said. 

"Forever." Dustin said.

"Forever." Tori said.


	8. Sk8er Boi

"Sk8er Boi"

"Shane, is your room clean?" Amy Clarke asked her 12 year old son. 

"Yes mom. Perfectly clean." Shane replied.

"Good. Now go shower. Porter will be home any minute now." Amy said.

"Yes ma'am." Shane said going up to his bathroom. 

Shane Clarke was less than happy. His older brother, Porter Clarke, was returning from college for spring break. Porter was a 20 year old law student at UCLA on full scholarship. His parents were always bragging about Porter and his straight A's and what promise Porter showed. It was enough to make any kid sick. Shane could never hope to achieve what his brother had and didn't even try half the time. The worst thing was that Shane seemed to keep getting stuck with Porter's old teachers and the pressure that brought with it was intense. The teacher would see the name "Clarke" and expect Shane to be another Porter. Needless to say they were disappointed time and time again. 

After Shane's shower he got dressed and went to wait for his brother and father to get home. While he waited his 7 year old sister, Claudia, walked into his room. 

"Shane?" Claudia asked.

"Yeah Claud?" Shane replied. 

"Why does Mommy love Porter more than us?" she asked.

Shane shrugged. "It's because he is the perfect child. Go get perfect grades and Mom will love you too." 

"Why is Porter perfect?" Claudia went on to ask.

"Because he is. Now can you go away? I want to enjoy my room while I can. Porter is invading soon." Shane said.

"But Shane, I just want to talk to someone and Mommy is too busy finishing dinner for Porter to talk to me." Claudia said.

Shane sighed, "Fine, come in and sit down. Touch any of my stuff and you're dead meat." 

"Thank you Shane." Claudia said softly.

 A few minutes later they heard the front door open. 

"Amy, Shane, Claudia…we're home." Brian Clarke said coming in. 

Amy ran to the door to greet her husband and oldest son. "Porter, you're home. I've missed you so much." 

"I've missed you too Mom." Porter said hugging his mother. 

"Shane, Claudia come here, say hello to your brother." Amy said.

Shane walked up to Porter. "Hey." He mumbled.

"Hello Shane. How are you?" Porter asked.

"Eh…fine." Shane said.

"Hi Porter." Claudia said. 

"Hey there Claudia. Have you been a good girl?" Porter asked picking her up, speaking to her in a baby voice as if she were 2.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Put me down. I don't need to be carried." She said.

"Oh how cute. You're trying to be a big girl." Porter said.

"Dude, she isn't a baby anymore. She's a little girl that doesn't need to be talked down to." Shane said.

"Dude? I see your English is as bad as ever." Porter said.

"Oh here we go…" Shane mumbled.

"How are your grades? Any improvements or are you still disappointing my ex-teachers?" Porter asked. 

"Not to worry. You're still the smart Clarke. The teachers are as disappointed as ever in me." Shane said. 

"Boys, come now. I've made your favorite dinner Porter. Let's sit down and you can tell us all about UCLA." Amy said. 

"Sounds great, let me just put my bags in my room." Porter said.

"It's my room now." Shane said.

"Boys, you know the rules. When Porter comes to visit you boys have to share the room again." Amy said. 

"Fine, I'll make the correction. I will go put my bags in_ our_ room. Better Shane?" Porter asked.

"Much." Shane mumbled. 

At dinner Porter told, in great detail, about his college life. He bragged about his grades, how much his professors loves him, how wonderful of a student he was, and of course how many friends he had in his academic clubs. Shane tuned out about 75% of what Porter said. He didn't really care that Porter was on the Dean's List or that his advisor thought he could be the next great lawyer. All Shane cared about was finding something…just one single thing…he could do better than Porter. 

After dinner the boys cleaned the kitchen and went into the living room.

"Porter, why don't you take your brother to the bowling ally? I'm sure you boys would like some time to catch up." Brian said.

"But he just got home." Amy said.

"Yeah I'm sure Porter would rather be with Mom than me." Shane said.

"Porter has all week to be with us. You boys go have some fun. Claudia can stay here. We need some time with her anyway." Brian said handing Porter the car keys and some money.

"OK, let's go Shane." Porter said. 

"Fine." Shane mumbled as he followed his brother.

"But I wanna go." Claudia whined. 

"Next time sweetie." Amy said.

"Ugh, not fair." Claudia whined.

"Have fun boys." Amy said as she watched the boys leave. 

They got to the bowling ally and got a lane. Porter bowled first and got a strike. Shane sighed. Something else Porter did perfect. 

"So what have you been up to?" Porter asked.

"Well, I got a part in the school play." Shane said.

"That's very good. I remember my school play when I was your age. I got the lead. What part did you get?" Porter asked.

"Oh…um….well just an extra." Shane said. 

"Oh, well remember there are no small parts." Porter said. 

"Yeah…right…" Shane mumbled. 

"Anything else going on around here?" Porter asked.

"Not really. Nothing that would interest you." Shane said.

"If it's important to you then it's important to me." Porter said.

"Yeah right. Don't even pretend Porter." Shane said.

"What?" Porter asked.

"I know I'm just a blemish to your reputation. The one thing not perfect in your life. Claudia feels that way too. We know we can never measure up to you. The only bright side is she will have our teachers with them expecting another me so they won't be disappointed that she isn't you. You're so perfect it's disgusting. Well you know what? I'm sick of it. Don't even worry about me anymore. I'm out of here." Shane said putting his shoes on.

"Where are you going Shane?" Porter asked.

"I'm going to try to find something that you don't do perfect. If there is such a thing." Shane said running off before Porter could stop him.

Shane went to the track…then he remembered Porter won gold in his senior track meet. That wouldn't work. After that he went to the golf course…*wait Porter did that perfect too. Ok…next* Shane thought to himself. He headed to the basketball court…but Porter did that well too. Shane was just about to give up hope when he ended up at the skate park *now wait a second. Porter doesn't skate…at all. There's no way he is perfect at this…* Shane thought to himself. He went and rented a board to give it a try. Needless to say he wasn't great at first but he wasn't horrible. After messing around with the board awhile he decided this was something he could really get into. He took his savings and went and bought his own board. 

Shane finally headed home. Porter was already in the bedroom that the two boys shared.

"Feeling better?" Porter asked.

"Depends. You never skated right?" Shane asked, he knew the answer but was double checking. 

"Me? Skate? Never." Porter said.

"In that case I'm much better." Shane said getting in bed and going to sleep. 


	9. Brotherly Love

"Brotherly Love"

"Hey Bradley, where's my lunch money?" Alex James said to 10 year old Blake Bradley.

"Go away Alex. I'm not giving you my lunch money." Blake said trying to walk around the 12 year old bully. 

"What did you say? I know you're not telling me no." Alex said picking up Blake by his collar. Blake was training as a ninja but he didn't like to fight in real life situations unless he had too, and he wasn't a great fighter yet. He was just fairly good and this boy was much bigger than he was. 

"Alex, just let me go." Blake said.

"Sure, I'll let you go…right after I punch your face in." Alex said.

"Let him go James!" a voice came from the side. Alex turned and saw a very angry Hunter Bradley. 

"Look who it is. The other Bradley wimp." Alex said.

"Pick on someone your own size." Hunter said.

"Like you? Fine by me." Alex said throwing Blake on the ground and walking towards Hunter.

"Bring it on." Hunter said. 

The two 12 year olds faced off. Alex went in for the first punch. Hunter blocked it and proceeded to beat the crap out of him. When it was all over Alex lay on the ground in a dazed state. 

"Now leave my brother alone." Hunter said grabbing Blake's wrist and pulling him away. They were halfway to school when Blake pulled away from Hunter.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Blake cried.

"What? I just defended you." Hunter said confused.

"Now everyone at school is gonna think I need my brother to fight for me. I'll look like a wimp. Thanks a lot Hunter." Blake said running off. 

Blake was furious with his older brother and spent the rest of the day avoiding him. At dinner the two boys didn't speak. 

"Is everything ok boys?" Helen Bradley asked her sons.

"Yeah, fine." Blake mumbled.

"You guys are awfully quiet." Michael Bradley said.

"Because Blake rather get beat up than let me protect him." Hunter said. 

"What? Blake what is Hunter talking about?" Helen asked.

"Nothing." Blake said.

"Blakely Richard Bradley tell us or we'll ask Hunter to." Michael said.

"Fine, it was really nothing. Alex James was trying to take my lunch money. He was going to beat me up but Hunter stepped in and beat him up." Blake said.

"You should have seen this guy. There's no way Blake could have taken him without using ninja tricks." Hunter said.

"And you didn't use any ninja tricks?" Michael asked.

"I know the rules. No ninja tricks in public. All I did was use my martial arts training." Hunter said. 

"Well we're proud of you for sticking up for your brother. Blake, Hunter is your older brother. It's his job to protect you." Helen said.

"But now everyone thinks I'm a wimp. I don't want Hunter protecting me ever again!" Blake said getting up from the table and going to his room. 

Helen sighed. She hated to see her boys fighting. "I'm going to talk to him." She said.

"Alright." Michael said nodding in agreement with her decision to confront Blake. 

Helen walked upstairs and knocked on Blake's door.

"Come in." He said.

"Blake, what's wrong? There's more to this than the kids at school thinking you're a wimp…tell me the truth." Helen said sitting down next to Blake. 

"I…Well…Hunter is so perfect. He is the best at ninja skills, he's the best at motocross, he's the best at school…he's popular, everyone loves Hunter." Blake said.

"Did you miss the last report cards? Your grades are much better than Hunter's. You're the best at school. And your teachers like having you in their classes much more than they liked having Hunter. Hunter almost gave Ms. Henderson a heart attack when he had her and Ms. Kellogg tried everything she could to get Hunter out of her class. As for ninja skills and motocross…those things take time to master and Hunter is older than you. Someday you might be even better than him at one or both of those things. Just give it time and don't give up on yourself. I have faith in you Blakely Bradley." Helen said.

"You do?" Blake asked.

"Of course. And someday the day is going to come when you're going to be very glad you have Hunter to look out for you. You should thank him instead of being angry with him." Helen said.

"But what about the kids at school?" Blake asked.

"Do they really matter more than your brother?" Helen asked.

"Of course not." Blake said.

"Then I don't see a problem. Now I think your brother was planning on playing some Street Fighter after dinner. Why don't you go join him?" Helen said kissing her son's head.

"Ok, thanks Mommy." Blake said. 

Blake went downstairs and sat next to Hunter in front of the TV.

"Can I play?" he asked.

"Sure, but I'm Ken." Hunter said restarting the game.

"No problem, I'm Ryu." Blake said selecting his fighter. 

The boys played 5 games of Street Fighter. In the end Hunter won 3-2. 

"One of these days I'm going to beat you." Blake said wrapping up in controller. 

"Yeah sure." Hunter said smirking.

"I will. You wait and see. If not at this at motocross." Blake said.

"Motocross? Yeah right." Hunter said.

"If you can be the best ninja I can be the best rider. You can't be the best at everything." Blake said.

"Watch me. The day you beat me at motocross is the day the sky falls." Hunter said laughing. 

"Then you better wear your helmet because I will beat you. Wait and see." Blake said.


	10. Prelude to a Prelude

"Prelude to a Prelude"

"Class dismissed." A tall dark haired man said to his class.

"Yes Sensei." The class responded, bowing. 

"Dustin, Victoria, please stay after class." The Sensei said.

"Yes Sensei." 16 year old Tori Hanson said to her instructor. 

After the room was cleared the Sensei closed the door so he was alone with Tori and Dustin. 

"You two have been taking class from me for almost 3 years now. In that time I have seen great work from both of you. I think you have to potential to do more." The Sensei said.

"Thank you Sensei Moore but this is only an after school hobby for us." Dustin said.

"I am aware of that. You have other sports you are involved in. I'm just asking you to consider taking your martial arts training to the next level. I think you both can do it." Sensei Moore said.

"What do you mean Sensei?" Tori asked. 

"You both have potential to train as ninjas." Sensei said.

"Ninja? As in top secret intense training? Are you for real?" Dustin asked. 

"Yes Dustin, I am for real. There are certain instructors throughout the country that know about the 19 secret ninja academies. It is our job to look for potential students in our everyday classes." Sensei explained.

"You really think we have potential to be Ninjas?" Tori asked.

"Yes I do, if you are interested." Sensei said.

"I am. I would love to train at a Ninja Academy." Tori said.

"If Tori wants to so do I." Dustin said.

"Ok then. Meet me here after school tomorrow. I will take you to the Wind Ninja Academy for an entrance test. If you pass you will be in." Sensei Moore said.

"Yes Sensei." Tori and Dustin both said.

"Very well…remember, not a word about the Ninja Academies to anyone, not even your parents. You are dismissed." Sensei Moore said. 

"Thank you Sensei." Tori and Dustin said bowing. 

After they cleaned up they started to walk home. 

"Can you believe this? We're gonna be ninjas!" Dustin said.

"Shhh! Dustin! Not so loud. This is secret." Tori said.

"How are we gonna hide this from Moms?" Dustin asked.

"We'll just tell them we're going to karate still. Sensei Moore will help cover for us." Tori said. 

"Ok. That sounds doable." Dustin said. 

"Remember, we meet with Sensei tomorrow…and not a word Dustin." Tori said as they got to her door. 

"Yeah, yeah. Got it dude…later." He said walking towards his house. 

The next day the two teens met with their sensei and drove to the Wind Ninja Academy. They were met by a short man dressed in robes. 

"Kanoi." Sensei Moore said.

"Collin, it's very nice to see you again. I see you have two new recruits." Kanoi said.

"Yes. Kanoi, this is Dustin Brooks and Victoria Hanson. Dustin, Tori, this is Sensei Kanoi Watanabe." Sensei Moore introduced.

"Very nice to meet you." Kanoi said. 

"Likewise" Tori said. 

A man a few years older than the teens walked up. 

"This is my son Cameron. Cam, please show Dustin and Tori to the dressing area. They need to change into training uniforms for the entrance exam." Kanoi said.

"Yes father." Cam said leading the teens away from the Senseis. 

"So you live here?" Tori asked trying to make small talk with Cam.

"Yes." Cam said.

"Dude, you must be a great ninja then." Dustin said.

"Just because you grow up on at a ninja academy doesn't mean you're a ninja." Cam snapped, "The dressing rooms are here. You have 10 minutes before you exam." 

"Thanks dude." Dustin said but Cam was already gone. "Man, that dude is touchy."

"Later Dustin, we need to focus." Tori said.

"Right…focus." Dustin said.

The two teens changed and then completed their exam, which was a series of katas and then spars with each other and some of the first year ninjas. After waiting for Sensei Watanabe's decision the teens were very nervous. They saw the Sensei walk in. 

"I am very impressed by your skill. You both show great potential. Welcome to the Wind Ninja Academy." Sensei Watanabe said.

"We're in?" Dustin asked.

"This is great. Thank you Sensei Watanabe." Tori said. 

The next week the teens reported to the academy to start their training. The first thing they had to do was get assigned to an element. They went to an area with all the other new recruits. They ended up standing next to another boy that looked to be about their age. 

"Hey." Tori said trying to be friendly.

"Hey." The boy said.

"So you are new here too?" Tori asked.

"Yeah…I'm Shane Clarke." Shane said.

"I'm Tori Hanson and this is Dustin Brooks. We've seen you around school before right? You're the kid always skating in the halls." Tori said.

"Yeah, that would be me." He said

"I've seen you dude, you rip it up. You have some moves." Dustin said.

"You skate?" Shane asked.

"Naw man, Moto is my thing but I go to the skate park sometimes." Dustin said. 

"Really? So were you there the other day? Steve James was there. He just got a new board, it was sweet man…"Shane said walking off with Dustin and leaving Tori behind.

"Great…just great." Tori mumbled. 

After the first day it was decided that Tori would train as a water ninja, Dustin would train as an earth ninja, and Shane would train as an air ninja. When not in training Shane and Dustin became inseparable. Tori fought just to stay part of the conversation. This went on for weeks and Tori started to get sick of losing her best friend to this new guy. She started to give up and spend more time alone. 

One day Tori walked to her house and saw a van parked outside she didn't recognize. She went in the house expecting company but only her mom and sister were there.

"Mom?" Tori asked.

"Tori, hey…so do you like it?" April Hanson asked.

"Um, like what?" Tori asked.

"The van. It's yours." April said.

"What? Are you for real?" Tori asked.

"Yes. Since Emily is going to Blue Bay University now it's harder for her to drive you around and I found this van. The price was too good to pass up so I got it for you." April said.

"Oh my god! Mom! Thank you!" Tori cried hugging her mother.

"You're welcome. Now what are you waiting for? Go show Dustin. Take him to dinner or something." April said.

"Ok. Thanks Mom!" Tori said taking the keys. 

She headed to Dustin's house and rang the doorbell. Dustin's mom answered the door.

"Hey Tori." Britney Brooks said.

"Hey Mom." Tori said. Dustin and Tori often called either others' mothers "Mom" because they were like family. "Is Dustin here?"

"No he's at the skate park with Shane. I thought you were with them." Britney said.

"No…he didn't tell me he was going…it's ok. I just wanted to show him the van my mom bought me." Tori said.

"Oh yeah, April told me about that. It's very cool." Britney said looking out at it.

"Thanks. I think I'll drive to the skate park and look for him. Bye Mom." Tori said.

"Bye Tor." Britney said.

Tori drove to the skate park and found the boys. 

"Hey Dustin." Tori said.

"Oh Tor…hey…" Dustin started.

"Guess what!" they both said at the same time.

"Ok you first." Tori said.

"No you first." Dustin said.

"No you." Tori said.

"Someone go first." Shane said.

"Ok fine…I got a job!" Dustin said.

"You got a job? Wow! Awesome." Tori said.

"Yeah, at Storm Chargers. I figure we hang out there anyway and Kelly is cool and she was hiring so I asked for a job and she said sure." Dustin said. 

"That's great." Tori said.

"Yeah, so what's your news?" Dustin asked.

"My mom got me a van." Tori said.

"Are you serious?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah, totally!" Tori said.

"I gotta see this!" Dustin said as he and Shane followed Tori to her new van.

"Sweet!" Dustin said.

"Totally! No more walking to training!" Shane said.

"That's gonna rock!" Dustin said.

"Who said I'm giving you guys rides. You guy have been jerks to me. You should have been nicer then maybe I'd give you rides." Tori said.

"Tor, come on, don't be like that." Shane said.

"Yeah Tor, please!" Dustin begged with a puppy dog expression in his brown eyes. 

"Oh Dustin you know I can't tell you no when you look at me like that. Ok, Ok fine. I'll give you guys rides." Tori said.

"See, just gotta know the right way to ask." Dustin said to Shane. 

The next few weeks were an adjustment for all three teens. Dustin was working and this left Shane bored. He finally started to hang out with Tori as a last resort and as luck would have it he discovered she wasn't so bad. The longer Dustin had his job the more freedom he had and soon he had time to hang out with Tori and Dustin again. They all became friends and Tori continued to give them rides to training. 

Training wasn't going as well. The teens had a hard time getting to training on time, this bothered Cameron a lot as he found tardiness very distasteful, not to mention disrespectful. Had there been someone to bet with he would have been willing to bet anything that those three would be cut from the academy by the end of the year…he would have lost that bet. 


	11. The Rest of the Story

"The Rest of the Story…"

"Marah, come here." Kyara called her youngest daughter. 

"Yes mother?" 15 year old Marah asked. 

"Do you know where your sister is?" Kyara asked.

"No I don't. She was supposed to be home already." Marah said. 

"Great, your father will be home any minute and he will want to have dinner. I guess we will just have to eat without her." Kyara said. 

"Did I tell you that Uncle Lothor called? He wanted you to call him back." Marah said.

"Ok. Thank you dear." Kyara said.

"Mom, what was it like growing up on Earth with Uncle Lothor?" Marah asked.

"Growing up on Earth is really not that different from growing up here. I didn't see either of your uncles all that much though. They were very into their ninja training." Kyara said.

"Uncles? I have more than one?" Marah asked.

"Oh yes. You have an Uncle Kanoi. He is Lothor's twin brother and the Sensei at the Wind Ninja Academy." Kyara said.

"How come we never met him?" Marah asked. 

"Because…we don't speak. It's a long story. Someday I'll tell you all about it." Kyara said.

"Does Uncle Kanoi have any children?" Marah asked.

"Yes. Last I heard he had one son. Cameron." Kyara said.

"Do you ever miss Uncle Kanoi?" Marah asked.

"Marah…go call the school to see if Kapri is still there." Kyara said dodging the question.

"Yes ma'am." Marah said going to her room to use the phone. 

Kyara sighed. She hated Lothor for what he had done…yet even still she couldn't entirely hate him because she was happy. After Kiya was banished and became Lothor he would still come to Earth periodically.  One of those trips to Earth he found his sister Kyara and brainwashed her into joining his army. Whenever the brainwashing would begin to wear off he'd just do it again. Eventually Kyara met Kuvo, one of the best Space Ninjas the galaxy had ever seen. She left Lothor's army and married Kuvo and they had their first child, Kapri, followed by Marah two years later. Since she wasn't around Lothor to be brainwashed the effects wore off but she knew her feelings for Kuvo were real. At this point she knew she had been considered to have been banished by Kanoi and wouldn't be welcome back on Earth so she stayed with Kuvo and made a home in space. Kyara was very happy with Kuvo and her daughters but she wished she could have Kanoi and Cameron in her life as well because the truth was she did miss her other brother, more than she would ever admit verbally. 

The years passed. Marah and Kapri graduated from high school but showed little ambition to do anything else so they continued to live at home and did ninja training, unsuccessfully most of the time, to pass time. When Marah and Kapri were 22 and 24 Kuvo was offered a chance to train in another galaxy. It was too good of an offer to pass up but he wouldn't be able to have his daughters train with him. He would need to find some place for them to go. 

"Kyara, I know you don't like this idea but I think the girls should stay with Lothor." Kuvo said.

"You know how I feel about him." Kyara said.

"I know…and I understand why you do. But this chance is once in a lifetime and I want you by my side." Kuvo said.

"I know…but Lothor is evil." Kyara said.

"Yes…he is…but he would never hurt the girls. They are his nieces." Kuvo said.

"You really believe that?" Kyara asked.

"I do…I would never put the girls in any danger. I know Lothor may not be the best man but he is still their uncle and I believe he will take care of them." Kuvo said.

"Alright…fine…I'll call my brother." Kyara said. 

"Hello?" a voice said.

"Hello? Zurgane? Is Lothor there? It's Kyara."

"Yes, just a moment." Zurgane said.

"Kyara, hello. How are you doing little sister?" Lothor asked.

"I'm ok. I have a favor to ask of you." Kyara said.

"Ok, what is it?" Lothor asked.

"Kuvo has an amazing training opportunity but we need to find someone to watch the girls. Would you mind if they came to stay with you on your ship? It'll only be for a few months…just the summer I'm sure." Kyara said.

"You want me to baby sit Marah and Kapri?" Lothor asked.

"No…just give them a place to stay…food to eat. You don't actually have to watch them. They take care of themselves pretty well. They won't be any trouble." Kyara said. 

"Can't that husband of yours train and take care of two adult girls?" Lothor asked.

"Please don't put down Kuvo…will you do it or not?" Kyara asked.

"Fine, for you not for that alien life form you call a husband." Lothor said.

"His name is Kuvo…thank you Lothor. We'll bring them by next week." Kyara said. 

"Girls, you're going to stay with your Uncle Lothor for a few months." Kuvo explained to his daughters.

"Uncle Lothor? Cool! Maybe he'll let us blow some stuff up!" Kapri said.

"Where are you guys going?" Marah asked.

"I had an amazing training offer but unfortunately you guys can't go." Kuvo said. 

"So you girls will behave right?" Kyara asked. 

"Yes ma'am." Marah said.

"But we can still blow things up right?" Kapri asked.

"As long as no one gets hurt." Kyara said. 

"And we don't break a nail." Kapri added as a mental note.

And so the next week the girls joined their uncle on his ship…little did Kyara actually know what she had gotten her daughters into. 


	12. Change of Heart

"Change of Heart"

When you think of Marah Buzzbee-Stinger what comes to mind? The girl who betrayed a kind hearted man like Dustin Brooks? A girl who tried to please her uncle only to be betrayed herself? An air headed evil space ninja? All of these are correct but Marah was not always that way. There was a time this girl was the sweetest you could ever hope to meet. There was a time before her parents sent her to live with Lothor that she was kind and caring. This story goes back to that time…

11 year old Marah walked through the doors of Asteroid Elementary School and into her class.

"Good Morning Marah." The teacher said.

"Good Morning Ms. Honey." Marah said as she took her seat. 

In this school, like schools on Earth, the children learned how to read, write, spell, add, and subtract. Like schools on Earth they learned out the galaxy and other planets. Unlike schools on Earth they knew, without question, there was life on other planets. And unlike schools on Earth they believe Earthlings were the root of all evil and had to be destroyed. Marah wasn't so sure about that. Her mother was from Earth, a fact kept very secret from her community. Her mother was not evil and from the stories her mother had told her she thought Earth sounded like a great place. She knew she would never be able to see it first hand but something in her told her that her teachers were wrong. They just didn't know any better but Earth was a good place. Of course Marah kept these theories to herself. Not only would the kids at school never accept her thoughts but neither would her older sister, Kapri. Kapri was the type of girl who believed whatever she was told and if she was told the Earthlings were evil then it was so. The girls' mother was careful not to tell Kapri too much about her life on Earth. It only added to Kapri's hate of the Earth. Marah on the other hand was very accepting of everyone and was known for her good deeds. She would help who ever needed it. She was the type of girl that always appeared happy and you could always count on for a smile. 

That day when Marah got out of school she walked home alone. She didn't have very many friends and her sister was now going to Comet Junior High so Marah was all alone. Marah walked into her house and found her mother in the kitchen making snacks. 

"Hey Mom." Marah said.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" Kyara asked.

"It was alright. We discussed the evils of Earth more." Marah said.

"I wish people around here would accept that the Earthlings are not that different from non-Earthlings. I mean I suppose I can understand their anger. Most Earthlings are convinced that any non-Earthling is little and green with big eyes…but still." Kyara said. 

"I wish I could visit Earth." Marah said.

"I know sweetie, but we've discussed this. I have my reasons for not being on Earth. I can't go back anymore than your Uncle Lothor can." Kyara said.

"I know, I know." Marah sighed. "Um…where's Kapri?"

"Cheerleading practice." Kyara said.

"But she isn't a cheerleader." Marah said

"I know that, but she thinks that if she goes to every practice they will see her dedication and let her join the squad." Kyara said.

"Kapri and I are unpopular because we're different. Everyone knows it, they just don't know why. Kapri needs to accept that." Marah said.

"Sweetie, you're not different." Kyara said.

"Yes we are mom, we're half-Earthling, that makes us evil…at least it would if anyone knew." Marah said.

"Listen to me, you are not evil." Kyara said.

"Right…I'm going to play outside." Marah said leaving the house. 

She walked outside and as she did she saw a kid about 4 or 5 fall off her space scooter. He was about to get hit by a car and the driver didn't see her. Marah ran into the street and pushed the kid to the side. The car missed Marah by a couple of centimeters. 

"Thank you." The kid said. 

"You should be more careful. That isn't very safe." Marah said sweetly. 

"Yes Ma'am." The kid said.

"Here, let me walk you home." Marah said.

"Thank you." The kid said.

She walked the kid home and handed her off to her parents. She explained what happened.

"Oh thank you so much, you're so kind. I don't know what I would have done if I lost my daughter." The mother said. 

Marah nodded and left. She headed to the play ground. Unluckily for Marah there had been a witness to her good deed and when she got to the play ground the teasing began.

"Look, it's the goody good." One boy said.

"I'm not a goody good!" Marah said.

"Are too…how do you expect to take out Earthlings that way?" a girl said.

"Yeah you would probably help them get away so no one would get hurt." Another boy said.

"Yeah, you're a wimp. You couldn't fight if your life depended on it." Another boy said. 

""You're wrong. Someday you'll see. I'll help get rid of all the Earthlings and you all will know exactly what I can do." Marah said then she turned and ran home. She ran to the room she and Kapri shared. Kapri was home by this time. 

"What's wrong with you?" Kapri asked.

"Nothing. I'm great. Someday I'm going to help take out the Earthlings and prove to everyone that we're no different than they are." Marah said.

"About time you got that attitude." Karpi said. 

"They will all respect us then." Marah said.

"Yes. Uncle Lothor wants revenge on the Earthlings too. Someday we can help him." Kapri said.

"But Mommy can never know. She still loves Earth." Marah said.

"Mom will understand someday. Earthlings need to be destroyed." Kapri said.

Thus began the sister's hate of the Earth that would lead them to the path the ultimately took. 


	13. Lessons in Love and Friendship

"Lessons in Love and Friendship"

"Becky would you hurry? We're gonna be late!" 14 year old Dustin Brooks called to his sister. 

"I'm hurrying!" 12 year old Becky Brooks called. 

"It doesn't matter if your hair is perfect! Now come on!" Dustin called.

"Fine, fine! I'm coming!" Becky said grabbing her backpack. "You know I can walk myself to school."

"You know the deal, Mom said not until you're 13." Dustin said. 

"I know, I know." Becky said following her big brother out the door.

Dustin walked his sister to school and then headed to school himself. On the way Tori and Emily Hanson passed him in Emily's car. Emily pulled over.

"Hey, Brooks, you want a ride?" Emily called.

"Sure, that would rock. Thanks Em." Dustin said getting into the car. 

"No worries. Now then, what was I saying? Oh yes, Tori, you have to have a date for the dance. If the cheerleading captain's sister goes without a date I will look like a dork." Emily said.

"But you don't even have a date yet!" Tori cried.

"But I will. I have been asked already but I'm waiting till closer to the dance to make my final decision." Emily said.

"Yes, I know, the guy you pick has to meet all your guidelines." Tori said.

"Guidelines?" Dustin asked.

"Yes. As cheer captain I have a certain rep to protect. To do this I have come up with some simple guidelines when picking a date." Emily explained.

"What sort of guidelines?" Dustin asked.

"Ok, well number one the guy must be taller than me. Number two, the guy must be in some sort of sport. Number three, he must be able to stand in a social situation and be likeable but not so likeable he takes attention away from me. Number four, he must have a sense of style. And number five, he must tend to me the night of our date and take care of me." Emily explained.

"In other words treat her like a princess." Tori said. 

"Well, yeah. I am the cheer captain after all." Emily said.

"I think we have to walk home Dustin, we won't fit in the car if her head gets any bigger." Tori said.

"Nothing wrong with a girl having her standards." Dustin said.

"Exactly. Thank you Dustin." Emily said.

"No worries." Dustin said. 

That night Dustin gave some thought to Emily's guidelines. He had found her attractive for sometime now but never said anything out of fear of rejection and feeling Tori's wrath. Now that Dustin knew the guidelines Emily judged by he was sure to be the perfect guy for her. He planned the next day very carefully. 

He woke up extra early the next morning and put on a pair of black dress pants and a yellow button up shirt then he slicked back his curly brown hair so that it was straighter and…well slicker. He sprayed on some cologne and gathered some props for the day then he went downstairs. 

"Good morning." He said.

"Dustin Brooks, what is that on your hair?" Britney Brooks asked.

"Hair gel." Dustin said simply.

"And what's up with your clothes. You look like you stepped out of the Gap." Becky said.

"It's my new style. You like?" Dustin asked.

"It's…so…not you." Becky said.

"Sure it is. It's the new me. Now hurry. I don't want to be late for school." Dustin said. He dropped off Becky then rushed to Blue Bay High. He waited for Emily and Tori to get there. He waited by Emily's locker. Finally he saw he walk up.

"Dustin, hey what are you doing in the Senior Hall?" Emily asked.

"I brought you something. For you." Dustin said handing her a single red rose. 

"Oh…thank you Dustin…um you look…different today." Emily said.

"Thank you. You like it? It's my new style. Of course afterschool I'm going to the track to ride some moto. You know moto is a very intense sport." Dustin said feeling confident 3 of the five of Emily's guidelines were fulfilled. He was into a sport, he had style, and he was taller than her. Two more to go. 

"Yeah, I bet…" Emily said somewhat confused. Dustin's tone was very different than normal. 

"May I walk you to class?" Dustin asked.

"Um, won't you be late? You have to get back to the Freshman Hall." Emily said.

"Tardiness is no big deal. I'll just tell the teacher I was with the future Homecoming Queen." Dustin said.

"You're very sweet Dustin" Emily said for lack of anything else coming to mind. 

"This way." Dustin said leading her by the small of her back. He walked her to class.

"I'll see you after school Princess." Dustin said as he turned and ran to his own class. He walked in and took his seat next to Tori.

"You're late." Tori said.

"I know." Dustin said.

"You're lucky Mr. Foster is late too. Hey what happened to you? Did a Gap catalog explode onto you?" Tori asked.

"Very funny. This is my new look." Dustin said.

"What's with the sudden change?" Tori asked.

"Sometimes people must grow and mature into something else. I felt it was time for me to grow." Dustin said.

"How profound. Have you been reading too?" Tori asked.

"Let's just say I recently got an education on the man I need to be." Dustin said. 

"Man? Dustin, no one in this room is a man yet, except Mr. Foster and the jury is still out on that one." Tori said. 

"Perhaps not yet, but soon I will be the perfect man." Dustin said.

"Perfect for what? The new Calvin Klein Billboard?" Tori joked.

"Joke if you must. I know what I'm doing." Dustin said.

"Glad you do." Tori said as Mr. Foster came in and started class. 

After school Tori was waiting for Emily and Dustin at Emily's car. She had no clue where Dustin was. He normally beat her to the car and they would talk while they waited for Emily…then again Dustin had been acting strange. Suddenly she saw them both. Emily walking to the car and Dustin right in front of her dropping flower petals at her feet. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING???" Tori asked.

"Emily is the future Homecoming Queen. She deserves to be treated as such." Dustin said opening Emily's door for her. 

"Oh god…give me a break." Tori mumbled as the three left school.

"And Emily, in case you were ever wondering. I'm great at parties. I can carry on a conversation for hours, but of course I am not the type to ever overshadow my date." Dustin said. Ok that was all five guidelines, surely she'd date him now.

"Dustin, what's the deal? You want Emily to ask you to the Homecoming Dance or something?" Tori asked.

"Of course not! That would be improper. I would like to ask her to the Homecoming Dance." Dustin said.

Emily hit the brakes suddenly. "WHAT?!"

"Emily, I would be honored if you would be my date to the Homecoming Dance." Dustin said.

"Oh brother. Now my best friend has a thing for my sister." Tori mumbled. 

"Um Dustin…" Emily started.

"It's ok. Take time to think about it. Answer when she's not around." Dustin said glancing at Tori. 

"I'm a "she" now…great." Tori mumbled. 

Emily drove them to the Hanson home. "Tor, go inside. I need a second alone with Dustin." Emily said. 

"No problem. I want no part of this" Tori said jumping out of the car and running in the house. She couldn't believe that Dustin asked Emily to the dance! 

Meanwhile outside Dustin and Emily sat on the porch of the house. 

"Dustin…I'm very flattered that you would ask me." Emily said.

"I met all your guidelines." Dustin said.

Emily sighed, "Oh yeah, the guidelines, that explains a lot…Dustin I didn't mean for you to change when I said that. I had no idea that you had a crush on me. I'm sorry that I gave you the wrong idea…but…I can't go out with you. You're my little sister's best friend…and honestly you're like a little brother to me. I've know you since you were 7. And I do love you as my brother, which is why this is hard. I don't want to hurt you…seriously I mean that. I know I pick on you and Tori a lot but I do love both of you…what I'm trying to say is…I can't go out with you." 

"Oh…ok…I understand. No worries…" Dustin said looking down, feeling more than a little embarrassed. 

"I hope we can still be friends." Emily said. 

"Of course…I should get home. I'm sure Becky is hungry." Dustin said getting up and walking home. 

That night after dinner Dustin was in his room playing video games. He heard a knock on his window. It was Tori. He waved for her to come in.

"Hey, how's it going?" Tori asked.

"Fine. You know you could use the door." Dustin said.

"That wouldn't be any fun." Tori laughed as she plopped down on the bed next to Dustin. 

"So what's up?" Dustin asked.

"Not much. Glad to see you traded in the Gap look for your jeans and t-shirt. And I see you took a shower and got that gunk out of your hair." Tori said running her fingers through Dustin's curly hair.

"Yeah, well I guess you can't change who you are." Dustin said.

"Glad you learned that. I kinda like you the way you are anyway." Tori said 

"Thanks. So did you ever get a date for the dance?" 

"No. Actually there is only one person I could even consider going with."

"Who? Marcus Judd?" 

"Nope."

"Anthony Anderson?"

"Nope."

"Then who?"

"You Dustin." Tori said.

"Me? But I thought that we decided…"

"It's not a date. I don't want a date. Dates are too formal and you can't have fun that way because you have to worry how you look and everything. Homecoming is boring enough but I have to go in case my sister gets crowned queen. Since Emily insists I go with someone I want to go with someone I can have fun with and I can't think of one person I'd have more fun with that you." Tori said. 

"Ok Tor, I'll take you to the dance." Dustin said smiling.

"Good, but before we make any plans make me a promise." Tori said.

"Ok…what?" Dustin asked.

Tori smiled. "Never change again. I like my goofy carefree Dustin best."


	14. First Day of School

"First Day of School"

"But Mommy I want to stay with Blake." 5 year old Hunter whined.

"I know sweetie but you can't, today you start kindergarten." Helen Bradley explained to her son.

"I don't wanna go. No, no, no!" Hunter yelled.

"Hunter come on." Helen said.

"NO!" Hunter cried grabbing onto the nearest wall edge.

"Hunter, now." Helen said trying to pry her son away from the wall.

"NO!" Hunter scream as his father walked in.

"Hunter, listen to your mother." Michael said.

"NO!" Hunter screamed again.

"Son, you have to go to school." Michael said.

"I want to go to Ninja School with LeAnn!" Hunter screamed.

"OK, enough." Michael said pulling his son off the wall and carrying him to the car. He locked him in the car and turned to his wife. "Are we sure about this?"

"Michael, we decided we didn't want to raise them at the Academy. They can't be forced into the Ninja life we chose for ourselves. With proper education they will be free to make their own choice when they are old enough to know what their options are." Helen said.

"I know. I just wish Hunter wouldn't make this so difficult." Michael said.

"I know dear…just get him there. I'm sure once he meets some other kids he'll be fine. I'll take Blake with me and meet you at the Academy." Helen said.

"Alright. Love you." Michael said kissing his wife.

"I love you too. Good luck with him." Helen said walking back in the house to get her other son ready to go.

Back at the car Michael got in the car and drove Hunter to Thousand Oaks Elementary. He carried him into class kicking and screaming. Needless to say he didn't make the best first impression on his teacher, Ms. Perry.

"Ok Hunter, now you be a good boy and I'll take you for ice cream after school." Michael bargained.

"NO SCHOOL!" Hunter screamed.

"Now Hunter, you don't have a choice here. Now get in there and make some friends." Michael said.

"No!"

"You'll have fun…just try it for today. If you behave not only will you get ice cream…I'll take you to get a real mini bike." Michael said getting desperate.

"You mean a real bike…not a power wheels?"

"A real one, a real mini bike so you can ride on weekends. Give you something to look forward to through the week." Michael said.

"You got a deal." Hunter said walking into class and greeting his classmates.

Michael sighed with relief and headed to the Thunder Ninja Academy where he and his wife taught classes. He walked into the office he and Helen shared. She was already there with Blake.

"How did it go?" Helen asked.

"We're buying him a mini bike." Michael said sitting down at his desk.

"Michael you didn't." Helen said.

"I had no choice."

"You bribed your son into going to class. That isn't going to teach him anything except that if he throws a fit he'll get a treat."

"Well I didn't see you coming up with any better ideas. I had to get him to willingly go in somehow." Michael said.

"This is why I'm taking personal care of Blake. He's my last hope at a well behaved child." Helen said.

"Oh come on Helen, Hunter is a good kid…just…very outspoken and…active." Michael said.

"You make it sound like I don't love my son. I love both my boys very much but Hunter is going to be a handful. I know he's your little boy but you have to admit he causes a lot of trouble." Helen said.

"Yeah he does, but he has a good heart and he means well." Michael said.

Helen sighed. "You're right. Hunter is a good kid, but he'll be lucky to make it 1st grade."

"Helen, Michael, there is a meeting in my quarter in 15 minutes." Sensei Omino said peeking his head in their office.

"Yes Sensei, we'll be right there." Michael said.

"At least we know one thing." Helen said.

"What's that?" Michael asked.

"Hunter is full of the passion that will make him a great Crimson Insect Ninja and Blake appears to have the heart and drive to be a good Navy Beetle Ninja." Helen said.

"That is true." Michael said.

"On that note, let's get to Sensei's quarters." Helen said.

Helen picked up her 3 year old son and walked with her husband to their Sensei's quarters. They walked in and sat with the two other teachers.

Meanwhile, back at Thousand Oaks Elementary Hunter was talking to random people while touching everything that looked even a little bit interesting. Not that he needed to touch everything but he somehow felt he could get a better idea of what it was if he handled it. At this moment he was talking to a little girl named Lucy.

"What is your favorite color?" Lucy asked Hunter.

Hunter gave a second of thought to this, "Crimson" he said. He was proud of that color because it was his ninja color. He didn't realize most kids didn't know Crimson from Burgundy from Red.

"What is that color?" Lucy asked.

"This color." Hunter said pointing to his t-shirt.

"That's red." Lucy asked.

Hunter frowned but decided that this girl must not be very smart and wasn't worth arguing with, however he had to get in the last word on this issue. "It's not red it's crimson…but what is your favorite color?"

"Pink." Lucy said.

"Oh. What do you wanna be when you grow up?" Hunter asked.

"A super hero like Wonder Woman except I wanna wear pink." Lucy said.

"A super hero? There's no such thing as super heroes and they don't wear pink anyway." Hunter said.

"What do you wanna be then?" Lucy challenged.

"The world's best ninja." Hunter said smiling.

"There's no such thing as ninjas." Lucy said.

"Ask Ms. Perry." Hunter said.

"Ms. Perry, are there such thing as ninjas?" Lucy asked.

"A long time ago there used to be Ninjas in Japan but I do believe it is a dying art form." Ms. Perry answered.

"See, there are no more ninjas." Lucy said.

"You just don't know anything." Hunter said moving on from Lucy to someone else, pick up a chalk eraser and banging it on the wall as he went.

"Hunter, stop that, you're getting chalk dust everywhere." Ms. Perry said.

Back at the Academy, Helen had just finished her first class of the day and so she was spending time with Blake on pre-training him. He was too young to seriously train. That would start when he was 5. For now she just prepared Blake's reflexes so he would be ready when the time came.

"Mommy, I hungry." Blake said.

"Ok, let's go get you a snack." Helen said picked the child up.

"Yay!" Blake cheered clapping.

"What would you like?" Helen asked.

"Apes." Blake said.

"Grapes? You got it." Helen said taking her son to the kitchen and handing him a cup of grapes.

"Where Hunter go? I miss my Hunter." Blake said.

"I know Blake but Hunter had to go to school. He'll be back later." Helen explained.

A few hours later Michael went to the school to pick his son up from his first day of class.

"How was school son?" Michael asked.

"I hate it. I want to train with you." Hunter said.

"I know. Someday you'll be glad you got to go to school…I hope." Michael said.

They got to the Academy for Hunter's afternoon training session. Blake saw his big brother and toted over to him as fast as his little legs could go.

"My Hunter back." Blake said happily hugging his brother.

"Yes I'm back Blake…be smart run away while you can because in 2 years it'll be your turn." Hunter said.

"I take it you didn't like school." Helen said.

"No. I just want to go train." Hunter said.

"OK, let's go." Michael said.

On the way to the training grounds they passed Sensei Omino.

"Hello Hunter." Sensei said. Sensei was very fond of the Bradley boys. He saw great potential in the children and knew that one day a secret he kept would become their secret to keep. He could sense it.

"Good afternoon Sensei." Hunter said bowing. "Sensei?"

"Yes Hunter?"

"Is there such a thing as super heroes?" Hunter asked.

Sensei smiled a knowing smile and simply said to the child, "Someday you'll know."  


	15. Origin Of the Wind Zords

AN: Thanks for all the amazing reviews. To answer Allie351, these stories aren't place in chronological order. They are randomly posted as the mood strike me to write/post them. They are more a collection of short stories than a continuation of a series. I do have one series on FFnet though that I would love to see some reviews for (Hint,Hint). Anyway thanks again for all the wonderful feedback. If you want more of these stories before I post them head to my site. I have several more of these posted and you can e-mail me with the feedback. Now on to the story...

"The Origin of the Wind Zords"

"Cameron we have discussed this. You can not train in the way of the ninja. I have my reasons for making this decision." Kanoi Watanabe explained to his 14 year old son.

"But father, I have picked up a lot by watching. I don't understand why I can't formally train." Cam said.

"I know but someday you will understand. Now if you will excuse me. I have a class to teach and you have classes to take online." Kanoi said.

"Yes sir." Cam said watching his father leave.

Father doesn't want me training then I don't want to be here. I'm out of here Cam thought to himself as he threw some clothes in a backpack and left the Academy grounds. He caught the first bus leaving Blue Bay Harbor. When the bus stopped 4 hours later he was in a town called Angel Grove. He got off the bus and went and looked around. His first goal was to find something to eat. He only had a small amount of money so he had to make it last. He asked around and was told that a place called "The Juice Bar" had reasonable prices on sandwiches. He found this place and went in. The place was pretty packed but he found a place to sit. He ordered a sandwich and juice from the guy behind the counter.

"Hey look, a new kid." A large boy about Cam's age said walking into the place.

"Yeah a new kid" another skinnier boy about the same age repeated.

"Um, hello. I'm Cameron Watanabe." Cam said politely.

"What a geek. He's worse than Jason and his band of merry geeks." The larger boy said.

"Bulk, leave him alone." A boy in red said.

"Yeah, didn't your mother teach you any hospitality? A guy in black said.

"Now get lost." The boy in red said.

"Fine you goody goods. We wouldn't want to be seen with you anyway." Bulk said taking his friend and leaving.

"Don't let those guys bother you. They're harmless." A girl in pink said sitting next to Cam.

"So you're new around here. What's your name?" a girl in yellow asked.

"I'm Cameron Watanabe. You can call me Cam." Cam said.

"Nice to meet you Cam. I'm Trini Kwan, that's Kimberly Hart, Jason Scott, Billy Cranston, and Zack Taylor." Trini said.

"Nice to meet you." Cam said.

Just then a guy wearing green that matched Cam's shirt walked in.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." He said.

"No problem. We were just talking to Cam here. Cam this is Tommy Oliver, Tommy this is Cam." Jason said.

"Nice to meet you" Cam said.

"Likewise. Ready for a spar Jason?" Tommy asked.

"Sure. See you guys in a bit." Jason said following Tommy to the mats.

Cam watched the two boys for awhile.

"You spar?" Trini asked noticing his fractionation with the match.

"Not really." Cam said.

"Hey, you want to give it a try? Have you had any training?" Jason said.

"I…not really…ok I'll try." Cam said.

Cam went and spared with Jason. The match was a long one. Jason wasn't used to seeing the kind of moves that Cam had. It was style he had never studied himself and he had a hard time anticipating the moves. In the end Jason still won but was quite shocked with Cam's ability.

"Man, you're good." Jason said shaking Cam's hand.

"Yeah that was amazing Cam." Trini said as her watch beeped.

"Um…we got to go…school project." Jason said.

"Oh yeah…totally forgot. Better go." Kimberly agreed as all six took off.

Cam was puzzled but decided it didn't matter. He went for a walk in the park. As he walked he saw a blast in the distance and went to check it out. From where he stood he saw six fighters in colored spandex looking armor. They called themselves the Power Rangers. They were fighting some sort of monster. When they defeated it the monster grew. Cam was about to take off running but he stayed anyway. Something in him told him to hang around. He saw the 6 warriors call on these huge robots, which they called "Zords". It was more remarkable than anything Cam had ever seen. The design, the artillery, the complexity…it was all so amazing. After the fight Cam returned to the Juice Bar and found the six teens were back.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Kim asked.

"I just saw the most amazing thing…do the Power Rangers show up often?" Cam asked

The six teens looked at each other. "Why?" Kim asked.

"I just saw them fight this monster with this incredible machine. It was amazing. The mechanics behind that must be very complex." Cam said.

"It is." Billy said. The others looked at him, "I mean I'm sure it is. Something of that capacity must be very complex."

"My thoughts exactly." Cam agreed, "So do the Power Rangers show up often?"

"When ever there is a monster attack." Jason said.

"I wish I could talk to one of them. I would love to know what all went into those Zords." Cam said.

"Perhaps it is best that it isn't common knowledge." Billy said.

"You're right…in the wrong hands Zords could do mass damage." Cam said.

"So where do you live Cam?" Jason asked trying to get the topic of Zords.

"Blue Bay Harbor." Cam said.

"Isn't that like 4 hours from here?" Kim asked.

"Yeah. I ran away." Cam said.

"Why would you do that?" Trini asked.

"Long story. To simplify it my father is a martial arts teacher but won't train me. He insists I work on my brain power. Sometimes I just feel like I can do more." Cam said.

"I know how you feel." Billy said.

"Yes, everyone has their specialization. I'm the brains of my group of friends. Tommy and Jason are the martial artists. If you can use your brain there is a lot of good that can come from that. Trust me." Billy said.

"Yeah totally. We'd be lost without Billy." Kim said.

"And you looked like a good martial artist to me. What style was that anyway?" Jason asked.

"An ancient style…you wouldn't know it…anyway…maybe you guys are right." Cam said.

"Of course we are…you should get home before your father worried." Trini said.

"You're right. Thanks for everything." Cam said.

"Anytime…see you around." Jason said. Everyone waved and Cam went back to the bus station.

He got home to one very worried father.

"Cameron Watanabe where were you? I was worried sick." Kanoi said.

"I am sorry father. I went to Angel Grove. I saw the most amazing thing. They were Power Rangers and they had this awesome mecha called Zords…I have to try to match that technology."

Kanoi got a knowing smiled on his face. "I should have know you would find your way to a Power Ranger team. Come with me son."

With that Kanoi showed his son scrolls that detailed the powers of the Wind Rangers with blue prints of Zords. That was all Cam needed, for the next 10 years he forgot about training and focused on the building of the incredible machines called Zords.


End file.
